


Breakfast in Bed

by morgan_cian



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you know my current facination with RPS, especially Jared and Jensen *head desk* Well, a prompt at <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/"></a><b>comment_fic</b> caught my eye: Jeff/Jensen breakfast in bed...and well, damn.  I really like this pairing because of the older/younger or Daddy/boy relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

The tray was set. Scones, fresh fruit, cream, butter, honey, along with a couple strips of crispy bacon and warm croissants, it was decadent and sinful but a just reward, in his mind. A carafe of coffee balanced the ice cold pitcher of orange juice, the glasses and thick mugs at the ready.

He carried it carefully, shirtless and shivering; not wanting upset the tray and ruin the surprise. A quiet firm word to Bisou had her backing away and settling on her haunches. A grin split his face when she put her head down on crossed paws, looking forlorn and lonely, she knew he was putty in said paws.

But he had another baby to care for, one that worked to hard, too long hours, not enough sleep, and barely enough food to feed a bird, which justified the sin of plate he was carrying. His boy could use the extra calories in spades.

The tray went on the bedside table and he lowered his hip onto the mattress and just reveled. His boy, his precious baby boy, was home.

Wide, freckled shoulders were bunched because long, muscled arms were folded under the pillow. The creamy skin was accented by the dark chocolate brown sheets that cuddled him. His hair was smashed and at crazy angles, his much talked about lips parted and lax in sleep. The sheet rested like a lover's caress at the dip of spine, hiding the curved swell of buttocks and lean legs.

He bit his lip and grabbed the glasses that were waiting to be fumbled for before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the sleep warm skin of nape before nuzzling the sensitive skin with his whiskers.

Waking him was always a risk, notorious grouch about his sleep, but armed with coffee at the ready, he tempted the beast. He shivered at having the much missed body so close once more.

The growl and jerk of shoulder had him smiling. Undaunted, he trailed his chin, brushing stubble, over the freckled landscape that was waiting to be ravished, to be reacquainted, to be cherished. His boy shuddered and burrowed into his pillow. His words were muffled.

Blowing a soft breath across the valley of spine that led to the sheet draped ass, he had to chuckle. "Come again?"

There was an aggravated huff before a mumbled, "Lemme 'lone." His face smashed into the pillow was almost too adorable for words, which he would wisely keep to himself if he didn't want to be cock blocked.

And there was no way in hell that he wasn't going to reconnect to his boy physically. His cock was already hard and demanding. Age had its benefits, he could wait and the payoff would be that much sweeter.

The low warning issued once more along with a twitch of limbs, looking for a comfortable position to slide into oblivion once more. Not gonna happen, baby boy.

Sitting up, he decided to bring out the big guns. He poured the coffee into the thick mug and dangled it near the tousled head. Sure enough, the lines flaring around the only exposed eye the color of moss green and hidden, tightened trying to hold onto sleep that was becoming elusive. Lips parted with a quiet sigh.

"You play dirty." The only eye visible against the pillow cracked open.

"Hello, baby."

The muscles loosened visibly before he turned onto his back, the covering sheet being oh so annoying by staying in place, and he smiled.

"Hey yourself, old man, gimme."

Discretion was the better part of valor and it was stupid to come between Jensen and his coffee. Jeff was not a stupid man. Besides, he enjoyed the show. Bleary eyes that squinted, lips that parted around the edge of the mug, the bob of throat accompanied to the hiss and sip, and finally…there, the lips backing away to turn up and eyes drifting shut in bliss.

"Thanks, man."

Jeff chuckled, "Oh I have more, baby, much more." He lifted the glasses and perched them on the slender slope of nose. Jensen merely twitched his nose and then rolled his eyes.

"'m not a baby," an old argument, a playful one.

Jeff curled his fingers around Jensen's nape and drew him forward, "Mine."

A coffee drenched breath returned the favor, "Yours."

God he had missed this. They both had crazy schedules but never had gone for so long. The connection of mouths was a promise of heat and longing. Jeff pulled back enough to draw their foreheads together. His boy's eyes were clear and relaxed. And as much as he wanted to shove everything aside and take his body's need, there was much more to connection than just joined, rutting bodies.

"Tell me about it," Jeff ordered, lifting the tray and placing across Jensen's lap once he had settled on the pile of pillows.

They fought over bits of food, mainly Jensen arguing that he could feed himself, and Jeff winning as he rubbed a slice of peach against the frowning mouth. They ate and talked about the premiers, the junket, the boredom, the restlessness to get back to work again, and the need to recharge at home, just to be himself without someone always wanting something.

The shy dip of head and light pink to the cheeks had Jensen admitting that the calls to Jeff and Jared was what had kept him sane. Along with Chris and Steve, but he had been too tired to do much carousing with his friends.

"It always comes down to you two, old man, my heart and my soul." Jensen muttered, crumbling the bacon between his fingers.

Jeff understood. He held Jensen's heart but there was just something about the connection between Jensen and Jared that was undeniable. Jeff would be stupid to try and undermine that bond.

And, again, Jeff was anything but stupid.

If there was more to the relationship between the two young bucks, well, that was for Jensen to tell him on his on time. No matter how many times the 'love you's' were spoken, they each curiously left off the 'I'. It wasn't just Jared; there were the ladies that turned his boy's head as well. And until Jensen decided that they were exclusive, then protection was used. End of story. Holding the boy's heart also came with the knowledge of what made him tick and understanding the honor it was to be the one he whispered, 'yours' to, the rest was the devil in the details.

Jeff started when a spoon rapped at his knuckles.

"Where'd you go?"

Jensen was strong but shy and even awkward at times. It was part of what made his performances and interviews so amazing to Jeff. Not many got behind the walls of protection and projection to just see Jensen, naked and vulnerable, shy and awkward, and so fucking adorable.

He was really going to have to watch it or he would be cock blocked and that would be a damn shame.

"No where, baby boy," Jeff smiled at him and cleared the tray away. "I'm right here."

Jensen's lips curved upward, "Could come here..." Long limbs spread slowly and invitingly, tugging the sheet lower barely concealing the treasure that Jeff was after.

Sure they would laugh and roll their eyes at the sappiness of it all, each telling the other they were being the girl, but not right now.

Now was the time for Jeff to ease Jensen onto his back while sweeping the annoying covering away. Now was the time to cover Jensen's naked body with his own after shucking his sleep pants. Now was the time to drink from the sweet lips and map silky skin. Now was the time to worship the cock begging for attention. Now was the time to sink deep into the tight heat and hold on to his precious burden as he shook with need, head tipping back baring the vulnerable stretch of throat.

Jeff took it with a decisive bite, sucking and marking, growling when he pulled away and rubbed the mark with his chin. "Mine."

Hips thrusting against each other, fist pulling and twisting, Jensen tensed before letting go with a quiet, hoarse, "Yours," the spill of semen wet and warm between them.

Jeff's breath caught with a moan as the silky, tight, wet vise gripped him. He froze before giving a couple of unsteady thrusts and spilled his own seed.

Jensen held him as he panted, a brush of cheek and chin against his sweat damp hair. The strength of their relationship was holding and allowing to be held.

He finally pushed himself up and stared into soft green eyes, "Shower?"

"Nah," Jensen replied. He fished for Jeff's discarded pants and wiped them off. Then pushed and pulled until Jeff was settled behind him, spooned together without an inch between them. Jensen's fingers twisted with Jeff's. "We need to do this more often?"

Jeff smiled against the soft hair, "Sex? Give me an hour or two and I'll oblige you." He grunted at the elbow to his gut.

"Breakfast in bed," Jensen mumbled. Jeff could already hear the heaviness in his voice. Jensen was still worn out. "Dude, that was sweet."

Jeff snorted but his baby boy was already snuffling. There would be time for more later, right now, he had his boy and fuck all if he wasn't getting old. He gave himself a break. Pulling the discarded blankets over them, he decided he could use the rest too.

 


End file.
